


As you wish

by sleepynico



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor, Caught, Conkus - Freeform, Desk Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Top Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Under-Desk Blow Jobs, but he complains afterwards, connor just wants to fuck, hank is always Concerned™, markus is very gentle, may or may not have done this before, mentions of hank anderson - Freeform, they are hornybots lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepynico/pseuds/sleepynico
Summary: Connor accidentally stayed at the precinct all night, without telling Markus. Markus decides to give him a surprise visit.





	As you wish

**Author's Note:**

> for my anon that wanted that sweet, desk sex: this one is for you

It was late. Really late, actually if Connor were being honest. The time on the clock said 3:34am but his heart said 5:20am, his brain was that drained from looking through case files all day and night. It's not as if Connor was forced to stay overnight; it was quite the opposite.   
  
Hank and Connor went out on a case. It was another homicide, and Connor had figured out where the perp was hiding. The duo pursued them while calling back up. Hank had specifically told Connor to _"Stay put until back up arrives, got it?"_   
  
Connor did, for about 45 seconds.   
  
When the perp broke out of the house and rushed to the streets, the android didn't even hesitate. He turned on his heel and ran after him, while Hank stared in defeat. It was much like watching a guard dog run after the attacker, except the owner didn't say a command and the dog went after him on his own.   
  
Long story short, Connor ended up crashing into garbage cans when he slipped on some garbage, thus letting the murderer escape. To punish himself, he elected to stay and go over the files to find the man's next move. Noted: _elected_ to stay. Hank felt like Connor did a good enough job running after the perp for more than 2 miles but the android insisted.   
  
He was here to accomplish a mission, and stupid garbage wouldn't get in the way of that now.   
  
Most of the detectives had gone home, intent on spending their weekends with families and friends. A few cops milled here and there, finishing paperwork or coming to start the night shift. Work after hours was an entirely different experience from day time.   
  
Connor didn't expect anyone. He also hadn't really thought about what "staying up all night in the precinct" meant, such as the consequences it would entail. Which was why, when he glanced up and saw Markus' blue and green eyes on him, nose inches from his face, he jumped and fell back in his chair.   
  
The thud stopped whatever happened to be moving, and an awkward silence filled the precinct. It was suddenly punctuated by Connor's groans.   
  
"Having fun down there?" Markus asked cheekily, walking around and helping Connor up. The soft whimpering didn't fool him; Connor liked turning off the pain sensors during work so blows and hits weren't as painful as usual.   
  
But he liked to keep, ah, certain other sensors on.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Connor asked back, brushing down his suit and staring. Soft hustle and bustle returned when everyone figured no casualties had appeared. The few humans that were here left the 2 of them alone, intent on finishing up their own business.    
  
Markus shrugged, leaning against the desk. "I missed you. You also forgot to tell me you weren't coming home and I got worried. And now I'm here."   
  
"Oh. Right. I apologize, Markus. The thought slipped my mind." Whenever Connor needed to stay behind for an assignment, or something was needling him in the back of his mind about a certain case, he would send Markus a message in their private network so Markus wouldn't have to wait for him.   
  
This had happened only 2 times, this being the 2nd time.   
  
"It's fine baby," Markus said, smiling easily. Connor gave him a small smile back, leaning down to pick the chair up. When he righted it again, he hesitate.   
  
Something wasn’t right. His sensors were ringing in his ears, his stress levels rising slightly at the hint of danger. Although Markus smiled at him his energy seemed... off. The android was radiating something, sending tension cracking down Connor's spine. An uncomfortable prickly feeling he found out was called "nerves" invaded his system and he began tapping his fingers against his desk, eyes flitting from Markus to the file. Was Markus mad at him?   
  
"Are you mad at me Markus?"   
  
The RK200 shook his head immediately, looking appalled at such a suggestion. "Mad? What- why would I be mad? I'm not mad at you Connor."   
  
"Oh okay." His voice wasn't convincing.   
  
"No, no I'm not mad." Markus said, staring intently at his boyfriend. Each word was punched out deliberately, emphasizing on something Connor couldn't figure out yet. "I'm only here to check in on my boyfriend. But I'm not mad. However-"   
  
He began walking towards Connor and pinned the other to his desk, the detective leaning back in surprise. Markus moved forward with the movement, hands on either side of Connor’s body and nose brushing against his own. His actions were meant to convey affection but it had the opposite effect. The blue and green eyes were lazy, suggestive, as Markus' voice took on a low husky tone.   
  
"I could be. A little upset."   
  
Connor's LED flashed from blue to a sudden red, glowing for a few seconds before settling to a dull yellow. His stress levels dipped and rose in the same duration as his LED lights changed.   
  
"Would you... like me to do something about it?" Connor asked, leaning back a bit to stare at Markus properly. His boyfriend nodded, leaning forward even more and hovering just above his ear, hot breath caressing the soft sensitive skin.   
  
"To be honest, I'd like it if _I_ did something about it."   
  
Connor shivered. He flinched when the hands beside him drifted down to the front of his pants, fingers gently kneading against the raised fabric. Ah fuck.   
  
He cleared his throat, glancing at Markus from the corner of his eye. The thirium pump beat faster in his chest, the cadence of his words matching Markus’ own. "What would you... like to do about it, then, Markus?"   
  
"Are we alone?" He asked, leaning up slightly to look around the precinct. Everyone seemed to have gone home, since it was almost 4am now. Connor squirmed as Markus' thumb pressed down, hard.   
  
"Yes." His LED was glowing yellow. Connor found himself holding tight to Markus' biceps, each steady push another squeeze to the arm. "We're  _ ah _ alone, now. Humans tend to  _ shit _ go home at this time."   
  
Fingers were brought up to his face, the pressure disappearing. Markus was smiling at him. A smug expression carved onto those beautiful features. "Good, good. Guess we have the whole place to ourselves, huh?" A thumb pushed its way into Connor's mouth, where the android began to suck against the digit eagerly, moaning in response.   
  
His eyes surveyed his boyfriend, not realizing he hadn't even looked at him properly when the older android came in. Markus was wearing a light blue button down, a dark grey tie and matching grey slacks. He didn't need an eyeful to know that those slacks fit snugly against Markus' ass. He was also sporting black dress shoes. Maybe Markus came from a business meeting.   
  
He didn't have time to figure out what meeting it was for because another finger pushed across his lips, then another. Connor reached up and held down the wrist against his mouth, pulling it forward and backwards, brown eyes peering up at Markus innocently. Slurping noises echoed in the precinct, and Markus visibly sighed.   
  
"You really like to unravel me, don't you?" He pulled his fingers from Connor's mouth and the android smiled, leaning back into his desk. Spit dribbled out the side, his tongue peeking out and licking up the residue.   
  
"You say that as if it's a bad thing." Connor gave him a wink and Markus rolled his eyes, smiling back with a soft laugh.   
  
"I never said it was," the RK200 retorted, squatting down to his knees. "It just might get you to places you didn't expect yourself to be in."   
  
With slow, steady fingers he unbuckled Connor's pants, listening to the quiet hiss of pleasure from up above him. He hummed appreciatively as he pulled down Connor’s waistband, dragging the fabric down slowly and pushing it past pale thighs. Markus gave the sensitive skin a gentle kiss, smirking when Connor moaned in response. They were still covered in hickeys, dark blue from a few days prior.

 

“You are so cute Connor,” Markus muttered, dragging the pads of his fingers up and down happily. “So so cute.”

 

Connor blushed in response, reaching down and pushing at Markus’ forehead. “Do something.”

 

Footsteps suddenly echoed beside the detective, and he stifled a gasp.  _ Shit. There was someone else still here? _

 

Quickly he sat down in his seat, turning and kicking Markus beneath the desk. There was a scuffling noise followed by Markus’ “ow!” of pain, but the painter grew quiet upon reading the situation. Yellow lights gave a warning to Connor’s stress levels, as he felt Markus’ hands against his thigh. A detective was approaching him from Hank’s side of the table, effectively covering up his naked lower body.  _ Shit _ .

 

“I’m heading out Connor,” Detective Hilton said, giving him a small smile. Connor appreciated officers who acknowledged him, instead of pointedly ignoring him after earning his freedom. “You gonna be okay back here? Holding down the fort?”

 

He still didn’t understand their certain usage of words though; this was the precinct, not a fortified palace. “Yes detective, I’ll be fine. You have a good night-” 

 

Connor suddenly felt something warm and wet licking at the underside of his cock, sending a tremor down his spine.

 

_ Fuck _ .

 

He let out a soft sigh and glanced down, burning holes into the desk. He hoped Markus could feel the heat through the wood, for doing such a thing.

 

The detective stared at him curiously when Connor didn't react. “Something wrong Connor?”

 

At the question Markus put the tip of Connor’s cock in his mouth, tongue licking at the slit. Warmth encased the RK800 and his vision blurred for a moment before he looked up, blue blush rising to his cheeks. The grip on his thighs tightened.

 

“I’m fine, Detective. Just looking at my case files. Goodnight.” His words came out short and quick, barely holding in the moan after Markus licked his way around the head.

 

The detective smiled, seeming pacified by the response. “Goodnight Connor.” He waved goodbye, whistling happily to himself. Connor watched his back disappear and wished the man could move away faster.

 

Once the doors to the precinct visibly closed, and an eerie quiet settled in the building, Connor rolled back in his chair, kicking Markus for good measure.

 

“What the hell, Markus-”

 

The offending android stood up, rubbing his knees. He resumed their previous position by hoisting Connor by his bare ass and onto the desk, pushing the files carefully to the side. He knew how ornery Connor would get if he got the papers dirty.

 

“What?” He asked innocently, leaning forward and kissing Connor’s neck. Playful hands crawled up Connor’s white button down and began plucking off the buttons, slipping it down his arms along with his suit. Undressing him in his entirety. “I was bored and you looked delicious. I had to have a taste at least.”

 

“In front of  _ ah _ the detective?” Connor whined, hands reaching up and hooking around Markus’ neck. He craned his own neck to the side, wanting more contact. “That’s such a dirty trick to use.”

 

“You deserved it after trying to eat my ass in the museum bathroom.”

 

“That was  **one** time and you loved it-”

 

“ _ We were at an art gallery Connor _ ”

 

Connor giggled, remembering the memory quite fondly. There were a lot of heated moans and groans as the RK800’s tongue expertly worked on Markus, nearly breaking down his boyfriend to a sobbing mess in the process. They had the same short arguments like this afterwards. But Connor distinctly remembered Markus’ good mood for the rest of the week, often earning the younger android more kisses than his usual.

 

“You loved it.” Connor repeated, nosing into Markus’ neck and biting him lovingly. “Just like how you’re going to love fucking me on my desk. Just don’t break Hank’s stuff.”

 

“It won’t be Hank’s things I’m breaking love.” Markus winked, before leaning down and unbuckling his own jeans. 

 

Connor reached in between them and helped him out, eager fingers zipping down his pants and ushering the cock forward. Markus smiled in pleasure as pale hands wrapped lightly around Markus, wrists working to pump him up and down. The lack of a lubricant increased the friction, creating a mixture of pain and arousal.

 

“ _ Ah fuck that feels great,”  _ Markus whispered into Connor's neck, eyes closing at the feeling. But he knew something else would feel much better. The older android gave Connor a nudge back, eyes alight with purpose, making the RK800 let go of his cock for a moment.

 

Gently, fingers still wet, Markus entered Connor's entrance, feeling the android stiffen from the inside. It still took some getting used to, but Connor was much better at it now than before, when all he did was complain and whine into Markus’ ear about it feeling wrong. Connor's hand came up again, gripping the fabric behind Markus’ neck with a tight fist.

 

“You're easier to get into,” the painter observed, watching Connor squirm in embarrassment. “Have you been playing without me, Connor?”

 

“No.” He said indignantly, eyes shutting as Markus gently probed his inside. “I'm just used to you, that's all.”

 

“Good.” Markus leaned forward and kissed Connor on the lips, tongue hot and aching, wanting to make those pink lips swollen. He pulled away for a second, pressed his forehead against the other. “Because if you did, I would be very sad.”

 

“That won't happen,” Connor insisted, hand behind Markus’ neck to pull him back in. “I only like having sex with you. No one else.”

 

Their eyes locked in the embrace and Connor's earnest expression made Markus’ synthetic heart skipped a beat. He's so glad he was able to become a deviant; nothing could've prepared him to love and adore someone as much as he did to Connor.

 

“I'm glad to hear that.” Markus grinned, leaning forward to kiss him again. In the heat of the moment another digit was added to Connor's hole, making the android twitch but too distracted by the insistent way Markus was kissing him to do much other than groan.

 

Markus gently scissored him with 2 fingers, trying to stretch him wide. His kisses were a means of distraction, until Connor pulled away and gave him a look.

 

“I'm not a human, Markus.” Connor exclaimed, nearly pouting. “You can hurt me and I wouldn't feel anything at all. I'm not fragile.”

 

“I know baby,” Markus said, trying to pacify his little android. He pulled Connor closer to him, shifting his weight so that he had easier access to his entrance. A thumb pressed lightly to Connor's side.”I know you're not fragile, but there's a difference between giving someone pain, and giving someone pleasure.”

 

“I'm only here to give you the best orgasm in the world,” Markus leaned against Connor's chest, kissing him from his jaw and back to his lips. 

 

“And I can't do that if all I'm doing is hurting you.” 

 

A third finger slipped in and he began to stretch him wide, pulling his wrist forward and back so that Connor could get used to the feeling. The android twitched in pleasure every time Markus’ fingers brushed against the prostate, sending precum dripping down his cock in quick spurts. Markus’ own member was trembling, blue and pulsing from lack of attention.

 

He wanted to get inside Connor so bad, but he knew if he hurt him he would never forgive himself.

 

“Connor are you-"

 

“ _ Yes, _ ” Connor gasped, face blue. He was aching for more stimulation, something better than Markus’ fingers. “ _ Just fuck me Markus please. _ ”

 

Connor barely had time to register the rise in stress from Markus, before those blue and green eyes gave him a deadly look of resolution. His voice was low and commanding, sending another shiver of pleasure down his spine and to his cock.

 

“As you wish.”

 

Markus spat onto his hand, working to lubricate his dick and pumped it a few times. He didn't miss the hungry and desperate look on Connor's face as he watched his boyfriend fuck himself with his hands. The android detective might as well been screaming “ **God I wish that were me** .”

 

His wish came true when Markus guided the tip of his cock to Connor's entrance, pushing past the ring of muscle and sighing in pleasure from the sensation. Connor flinched, then forced himself to relax at the invasion, the initial entrance always surprising him a bit. Markus reciprocated by kissing him, distracting him from the size and reminding him how much he loved the feeling.

 

“You good?” Markus asked softly, reaching up and brushing a thumb over Connor's cheek. When the paler android didn't open his eyes Markus kissed him again, reassuring.

 

“Yeah.” Connor whispered, eyes opening and tearing up from lust. “God it feels so good Markus.”

 

At the praise Markus kept going, sinking himself closer and closer until Connor's ass reached the base of his cock. He glanced down and swallowed, always faltering a little in awe at the side of him completely inside Connor. The inside tightened and the said android punched Markus across the arm, blushing.

 

“Stop admiring me you asshole and just fuck me already.”

 

“I can't help it,” Markus protested, leaning forward and taking a nipple into his mouth. He teased and sucked on the flesh until it stood hard and erect, with moans of pleasure up above. “You're just so beautiful.”

 

That was all the warning Connor received, before Markus pulled back and snapped his hips forward. He began a steady rhythm into Connor, watching in fascination and arousal as his tanned cock went in and out of Connor's ass, watched as the greedy little hole seemed to swallow him up every time he offered himself in.

 

The sounds of flesh slapping across hot flesh echoed in the precinct, mixed with punctuated moans and groans from the respective androids. Hard metal and wood made clicking noises as Connor's desk was shoved into Hank's, the noise amplifying in sound as Markus pounded harder into Connor. The said android had his legs wrapped tightly around Markus waist, as if wanting him to stretch inside deeper, reach further into him until his codes contained nothing but Markus’ touch.

 

As the minutes went on so did Markus’ self control, each snap of the hip wilting and becoming more erratic, the mix of Connor's moans in his ears and heated inside speeding his arousal. Connor was praising him, kissing him sloppily, lips and teeth reaching forward to as much skin as he could.

 

“ _ Fuck Markus, oh fuck-"  _ Every time Connor swore Markus’ body grew hotter and hotter, his own groans appreciative and mingling with Connor's voice. His mouth was licking, sucking, biting, making the world know that Connor was his. He was the one to unravel him.

 

He was the one that made the android deviate.

 

“I love you so much.” Markus said suddenly, looking up and staring deeply into Connor's eyes.

 

The android smiled down at him, hand pressing a thumb to Markus cheek.

 

“I love you too.”

 

Simultaneously they both felt a surge of arousal from the other; Markus seemingly growing bigger and Connor growing tighter, and Markus began to fuck into him, faster and faster, until Connor's last “ _ fuck me Markus” _ sent the android over the edge, spending himself inside.

 

Connor felt Markus cum inside him and he grounded out a sigh, hugging Markus’ body towards him, head tucked into the crook of his lover's neck. He twitched in realization when Markus had grabbed his hand and wrapped it around his own cock, helping him masturbate into a finish. Connor came once he heard Markus’ voice, low and sultry saying “come for me Connor.”

 

Strings of white encased their fingers, coloring Connor's stomach and sliding down his sweaty skin. They finished with Markus pulling his neck in for a kiss, face turning to the side for something deeper, more passionate.

 

A kiss as intense as their revolution; where to have life was to die for it.

 

After a few moments Markus pulled out, his legs wobbling slightly from the euphoria. He couldn't seem to untangle himself from Connor, wanting to kiss him as much as possible, lips still searching for skin he hadn't touched. Connor had to push away because of the mess they made.

 

“Go get cleaned up,” the android ordered, blushing as Markus kissed him by the neck again. “Hank will have a fit if he finds out we had sex near his desk.”

 

“Wouldn't be the first time he's surprised about where we have sex.” Markus replied amiably, but complied and went to the restroom to get paper towels.

 

By the time he came back they were both wiped down, clothes back on and the desk returned to a somewhat manageable state. Markus smirked with pride as Connor hobbled a bit towards him, a scowl on his face.

 

“I hate cleaning myself up after you,” Connor grumbled, rubbing his ass. “And you always fuck me so  _ hard.” _

 

“You always wanted it that way.” Markus said, pulling his boyfriend by the waist and giving him a kiss to his LED. “Besides, it's not entirely my fault I can't control myself.”

 

“Boohoo.” Connor rolled his eyes, but smiled warmly at the feeling of satisfaction.  _ Only he  _ can do that to the android leader. He stared at his desk with the files on top of it and sighed, barely remembering the entire purpose of why he was here late at night in the first place.

 

“At least you didn't break it this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> ... :') this took me forever to write lmao but I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> hmu on my conkus blog @honestlyconkus so I can write more fics and prompts for you guys :) <3


End file.
